Rules
Rules -Violating any of these rules can lead to a ban without a warning. The punishment will be determined by the staff on a case by case basis. -You are always expected to follow these rules, no matter what title you hold in this server. In-game Rules •Names must not contain vulgar language. Choose a name that is appropriate. We reserve the right to change it at any time without a warning. Any name that contains or implies cursing, drugs, or anything similar will be changed by a staff member. Players who continue to create offensive names will result in account(s) termination. •For player safety reasons, it is highly recommended to avoid creating names that includes personal information such as full names, email addresses, or phone numbers. •To ensure that gameplay is pleasant for everyone, avoid racial, ethnic, religion, gender based, and sexual orientation insults or any other type of discrimination. Tolerate and respect each other! •Spamming the chat with excessive lines of pointless messages is against the rules. Keep your messages as useful as possible. •Do not spam, harass or abuse staff members. They are here to enforce the rules. Please keep in mind that we are very strict against toxicity. •Do not single out players. Whether they violate the rules or not, it is not your job to deal with it yourself. Moderating is reserved for staff members. Simply message a staff member. •Avoid sexual content and bullying behavior in order to purposely anger other players or intentionally cause negative reactions. Players who are not able to remain civil, will be given warnings. Multiple violation of this rule can result in account(s) termination. •It is not allowed to sell, buy, trade or offer accounts in exchange for bits or any other benefit as well as exchanging in-game items for outside benefit (such as items from another game/money etc.). •Players are not allowed to knowingly take advantage of bugs. The use of any bugs for your own personal benefit is a punishable action because it gives you an unfair advantage over the rest of the community. If you notice a player abusing a bug in the game, you must instantly report them. •Hacks such as bots, speed hacks, auto-clickers, auto-farming, macroing or using VPN to create multiple accounts in order to abuse the system is against the rules and may result in account(s) termination. •Regardless of your punishment, you are not allowed to create a new account and play the game. Evading your punishment will result in account(s) termination. •Purchases are all final and not refundable. Attempts to refund purchases will result in account(s) termination. This is considered FRAUD. •Impersonating and pretending to be a staff member is not allowed and may result in account(s) termination. -Violating any of these rules can lead to account(s) termination without a warning. The punishment will be determined by the staff on a case by case basis. If you have any questions or if you would like to report someone, do not hesitate to send us a private message. We would reply as soon as possible! Happy gaming! Discord Server Rules •Usernames must not contain vulgar language. We reserve the right to change it at any time without a warning. •Spamming is not permitted, please keep your messages as useful as possible and only in English. •Advertisements, of any sort, are not permitted (including DM advertisements). P.S: You could advertise anything that is related to Pixel Planet. •Racial, ethnic, religion, gender based, and sexual orientation insults or any other type of discrimination is not tolerated. •Avoid discussing about politics, religion, or any controversial beliefs/ideas. •If you disagree about a decision made in the server, please contact a staff member and discuss about it civilly. Do NOT harass anyone. We are very strict against toxicity. •Leaking someone else's personal information such as phone numbers/email addresses/IP addresses is strictly prohibited. •Swearing is a punishable action only if it is towards someone but it is still recommended to avoid it as much as possible even if it is not towards someone. •Avoid harassing/insulting a member in our server (such as "You are stupid" or "You are an idiot"). You may dispute somebody's opinion but not attack the person who stated it. If someone insults you, simply report them to a staff member. Their insult does not give you a license to break the rules by returning their insults. •Purposely intimidating a particular member or a staff member, attacking them, and sending them rude or unwanted private messages is not tolerated. •Avoid sexual content (including in your profile picture or custom status)/bullying behavior/trolling behavior in order to purposely anger other members or intentionally cause negative reactions. •Avoid making jokes about killing/hurting yourself and even telling others to kill themselves. •Impersonating and pretending to be a staff member is not permitted. •If you notice someone breaking a rule, do not try to deal with it yourself. Moderating is reserved for staff members. •Evading your punishment whether it is a mute or a ban, will get you banned. •Doxxing others, threatening them with harm and distributing viruses is strictly prohibited. We would highly suggest you to reach out Discord's Trust and Safety team at: abuse@discord.com -Violating any of these rules can lead to a ban without a warning. The punishment will be determined by the staff on a case by case basis. -You are always expected to follow these rules, no matter what title you hold in this server. Discord server link https://discord.gg/nRDGm87 '''If you have any questions or if you would like to report someone, do not hesitate to send [[Staff|us]] a private message. We would reply as soon as possible! Happy gaming!''' =